In data broadcasting networks, eg. in the "ANTIOPE" teletext network, data may be broadcast in a conventional TV broadcast, or by cable, or by satellite. Given such diversity and the large number of receiver points, a need has appeared for a test tool which is easy to integrate into receiver equipment and which is capable of measuring the quality of reception on the basis of the received data, of monitoring the network, and of displaying its results.
The present invention provides a method capable of being used to satisfy this need.